


Wendigo

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Wendigo

After Dean had come out from changing, you pointed next to Sam. You didn’t want to have to rush out half dressed to deal with them fighting. Pulling a shirt and a pair of jeans out of your bag, you changed as quickly as you could. You didn’t even bother putting on your boots, simply taking your socks and boots with you. You sat on a chair to the left of Dean. Negan was still standing and observing.

“Alright, I’d like to get this hunt over with by tonight.” You started, pulling on your socks. “The sooner we gank this bastard, the better.” Licking your lips, you completely ignored the man staring at the three of you. You were all business at this point. “Since we don’t have John, that changes things.” The night before you’d discussed how this was going to go down, which now had to drastically change.

Negan stepped forward. “What’re you hunting?”

Glancing at him, you sighed. “A Wendigo.” You said simply.

“What the hell is a ’ _Wendigo_ ’?” 

You hung your head for a minute, getting tired of all the questions. “There are a couple theories on how they come to be. The more widely accepted one is that a man loses his humanity through magic and cannibalism.” You sighed, leaning your elbow on your knee and looking at him. “They _kinda_ look like a yeti who has eaten nothing but snow since 1850. Skinny bastards.” It was still crazy to you how easy it was to pull these facts out. “In northern parts of the country, they’re sometimes missing things like toes, or fingers. They have wicked long teeth, and claws. Their eyes glow.”

“ _Normally_ , they chase you down. They feed on you.” Dean added. “Or sometimes, he makes you think you’re going insane. Say there’s a guy out in the woods, alone- he’ll start to hear things, but never sees anything. However, he’ll start to see movement out of the corner of his eye. Never enough to know what it is. Finally, the Wedigo will growl, causing the guy to run. Then it pounces.” He shrugged, obviously not bothered by telling him all this. “They like it.”

Negan shook his head. “You’re insane. There’s nothing like that.” Judging by the look on his face, he wouldn’t believe it unless he saw it. It also meant he wouldn’t listen to anything you had to say on the matter.

“Then stay here. We’ll deal with it ourselves.”

“Are you in charge?”

“Why does it matter to you?” You snapped, turning back to the boys. Negan made it clear that he wasn’t pleased with that.

Dean grabbed a stick to draw on the ground. “You were supposed to go with Sam, me with Dad, split up, head towards the same spot, right?” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his doodles. He shook his head and smirked. “Anyways. Now, it looks like the three of us are gonna have to go in a straight line. There’s a cave not far from here. Maybe a half hour walk, if that. We’ll each arm up, this way if we get split up, we’re set.”

You nodded. “There’s only one, right?”

Sam nodded. “As far as I can tell.” He got up to start gathering his gear.

“Alright. Let me check everything, make sure it’s all set, and then we’ll head out.” You agreed. They knew that you had checked your gear the night before, but you liked to be thorough. Turning to Negan, you sighed. “You should _probably_ stay here. The last thing we need is getting killed because _you_ don’t know what you’re doing.” Your voice wasn’t anything more than slightly bored. It was clear you were saying it because you had no idea who he was.

“I’m comin.” He said simply.

Groaning, you rolled your eyes, not wanting to fight. “Sam, can you check your tent? See if your dad’s gear is in there? If not, we’re gonna have to figure this out.”

“Yeah, sure.” He got up to head to the tent.

Leaning in the tent, you grabbed your bag and sat back in your chair. Feeling eyes on you, you raised an eyebrow at Negan. “Can I _help_ you?”

“You don’t have any defense here. Walkers could come right into camp.”

You turned your head back to your bag and pulled out your leg holster. You’d customized it, so that it held your daggers as opposed to your gun. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I’ve never heard of a ‘walker’, and I’ve been around hunters my whole life.” You told him, attaching your holster to your leg. Without a second thought, you slipped your silver dagger into it and moved on to get everything else- a mini-blow torch, a lighter, and a travel size thing of hair spray. Hey, you had to be crafty sometimes.

He sat where the boys had been, scowling. “What do you mean you don’t know what a walker is? They’re _everywhere_ since the outbreak.”

Checking the ammo in your gun, you put the safety on and slid it into the back of your pants. “ _Listen_ , I don’t know who you are, I don’t know what the _hell_ a walker is, I don’t know what outbreak you’re talking about. All I know is that John is gone, you look like him, and we have a Wendigo to kill.”

Negan didn’t like hearing that he was wrong. Where were his men? “Walkers. _Zombies_?” He snapped.

You looked at him like he was the crazy one. “There’s no such thing.” What the hell was this guy on? “I’ve encountered a lot of monsters, heard about a whole lot more. No one has ever seen an actual zombie.” You chuckled, earning a growl out of him. “And what outbreak? There hasn’t been any kind of outbreak…”

“There was a virus. Anyone who got it turned. You get bit, you turn. You die, you turn. Only way to kill ‘em is head damage. Pretty much anything enough to turn brains to mush.”

At this point, you somewhat feared for your safety, thinking that he was clearly insane.

Negan was thinking something close to the same. He wasn’t afraid of any of you, but he did think that there was something wrong with you.

Sam came out of the tent, dropping John’s bag near your feet. “He left his bag.” Sam sighed.

“That’s not like him.” You shook your head. “Let’s get this over with so we can find him.” Grabbing John’s bag, you pulled it over to you. You grabbed what you needed for Negan and handed it to him. “Wendigos are faster than any human. You can kill it by stabbing it with a silver knife to the heart. Good chance, though, if you’re that close- you’re _not_ making it out alive.” He took the dagger, looking at you skeptically. “Second, shooting it won’t kill it. Usually, it’ll just piss it off. But, it’s helpful when it’s about to rip one of your hunting partners to shreds.” You handed him one of John’s spares. “Fire is the best way to go about it. Flare guns, flame throwers, pretty much anything that can get a decent flame and shoot it.” Digging through the bag, you found some flares and put them in his hand.

Dean came out of the tent, ready to go. “Let’s go gank this sonovabitch.” He smirked.

Laughing, you got up. “Admit it, you just want out of the woods so you can get to the nearest bar.” You smirked.

“Hey, I wouldn’t need to if you’d just admit how much you like me.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Dean. You’ve been hitting on her since she turned eighteen. She’s never so much as kissed you on anything but your cheek. Give it up.”

You patted Dean’s cheek. “Awe, but that hope is all he has those nights he can’t get laid.” Dean narrowed his eyes at you. “Enough about Dean’s sex life, let’s go. We’ve got quite the hike to go on.”

Sam led the way, you and Dean right behind him, and Negan in back. The closer you got, the quieter you all walked. Pulling out your gun, you turned off the safety and aimed it down, side stepping most of the way. Sam crouched on the outside of the cave, Dean behind a near by tree, and you were the first one to go in. Mostly because you were the smallest, and quickest. Not that it mattered a whole lot in this situation. You crept inside, knowing that the boys would be right behind you.

It was Negan, however, that went in after you. Sam tried to stop him, to no luck. As the cave opened up into a cavern, you heard something move behind you. Whipping around, you aimed your gun. “I suggest you point that thing somewhere else, baby girl.” He smirked.

You glared at him and lowered your gun. Turning, you shook your head. The cave seemed to split in two directions. Before you had a chance to figure out which way to go, you felt yourself hit the ground. Your side stung as you felt it’s claws scrape you. You stretched as much as you could towards your gun, your eyes watering. It was just out of reach.

Sam and Dean had rushed in moments after Negan, knowing that it wouldn’t end well. Dean was the first to act, shooting the monster in the head. It turned to them, moving off you. They knew they had a split second before it charged them. You were just able to get your small blow torch and aimed it up. The flames caught the few tiny hairs on it’s body, but it wasn’t enough. Sam knew he had to get you out of there. It was clear you were in a lot of pain. It turned back to you, it’s focus back on it’s first prey. You had your dagger in hand, and flinched when it lunged, but managed to get it in the chest. Sam tackled it off you and doused it in lighter fluid, wanting to be sure. While Sam set that on fire, Dean turned to Negan. “What the hell?”

Negan glared. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“You rushed in and nearly got her killed!”

You groaned, holding your side. “Just get me to camp, back to the motel, and stitch me up.” The three men looked at you, knowing that they had to get out out of there. Dean pulled off his jacket, then his flannel. He bunched it up, holding it to your side. You winced, snapping your eyes shut. “Son of a _bitch_!”

Sam sighed. “Dean. You go ahead with Negan. I’ve got her. Try to figure out what the hell is going on and where Dad is.”

It was obvious that Dean wasn’t pleased with that, but went anyway. Sam picked up your gun before gently scooping you up. “We’ll get you fixed up.”


End file.
